


A New Exercise Regime

by snowyseas



Category: Free!
Genre: BL, Free! Kink Meme, Lemons, M/M, NSFW, Smut, Yaoi, lots of them - Freeform, makoharu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 09:55:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowyseas/pseuds/snowyseas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a one-shot smut for MakoHaru! this is the first time i've written pwp so please be nice :3 but reviews are appreciated! also i suck at titles hehe</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Exercise Regime

**Author's Note:**

> This is the very first pwp i am writing! i hope it's all right! one-shot, MakoHaru! very smutty (imo) lmao i hope you guys like it! reviews are very much appreciated xI

It was the beginning of November when I had begun being fed sweets just about everyday, by my mother, as well as by other family members that visited our home. Being the polite and considerate teenager that I was, I would smile at them, and gulp up the food set before me. Particularly to my mother, I could never say no. My stomach never seemed to be stuffed, either, as more and more of my family members offered me more food. I could feel the weight going straight to my stomach, and to my cheeks.

"Haru, I'm telling you! It's insane, but I can't ever tell them no! It would hurt them if I did!"

"Not if you tell them you're just not hungry," Haru replies coolly, his eyes staring ahead at the television screen in front of us, absorbing the flash of color coming from our video game.

"But that's just it! I'm never  _not_  hungry," I sigh.

"Then that's your problem. Maybe if you restrained yourself your body would get used to the not eating, and eventually, you'd be able to say no to them."

"Maybe you're right.. I should probably eat less."

I placed a hand on my slightly protruding stomach, frowning. How did it begin to inflate so quickly?! As far as I knew, I wasn't even eating that much! Perhaps it was the sugar, or the greasy foods that I would occasionally get. I didn't understand how my parents weren't gaining weight - they had a slower metabolism than me. Shouldn't they be gaining weight as well?

"Ne, Haru -" I began, but the rest of my words were caught in my throat, when I looked to the boy next to me.

Haru's eyes were now completely fixed on me, his eyes glinting with an emotion I hadn't remembered ever seeing on Haru before. Haru's fingers were loose around the controller he was holding, before he placed it on the floor, his eyes watching me the whole time. His blue eyes stared at my face, moving down to my neck, my collarbone, to the hand I let linger on my stomach. My heart skipped several beats, and I began to feel my breath hitch in my throat.

"Haru.."

Haru brought his whole body closer to mine, his eyes moving back up to my face, but not before stopping at my lips. My line of vision was filled with Haru's soft face, his eyes that bore through me, his lips that were slightly curved into a smirk. I jolted when I felt his hand over mine, slowly removing my hand and placing it at my side. His fingers kneaded the fabric over my stomach, hitching up my shirt slightly, his eyes never leaving my face.

"Haru.. what are.." I sighed.

"Shhh.." he used his other hand to put his index finger to my lips. I could feel the blood from body go straight to the lower half of my body. More specifically, to the middle section of my body, right below my hipbones.

"I have an idea," he breathes, his hands still teasingly hitching up my shirt, his fingers occasionally coming into direct contact with my stomach.

"Do you?" I gulped, drawing out my words to keep myself calm.

"Mhhm. You said you're gaining weight, right?"

"Yeah.."

"What's something people do when they want to lose weight?" he smirks, his face drawing closer to mine.

"Sweat..?"

"Right."

Our noses were practically touching now, and I could not tear my face away from Haru's. His fingers were now idling along the waistband of my sweat pants. He presses gently against my hipbones, making me release a tiny gasp.

"Don't be nervous. We've done this many times before," he whispers softly.

"I can't help it, though. It's Haru, after all," I try to laugh, but my heart is thundering in my chest.  _He's so close._

Haru moves to place his lips right next to my ear, and his collarbone is right in front of me. My lips itched to kiss them, but I stayed still, for fear of not being able to control myself. All the blood in my body, at this point, had rushed to my groin, which was agonizingly straining against the cotton fabric. I started to pant slightly, my hands aching to reach for Haru's hips.

"Breathe, Makoto. We have plenty of time. I want you to enjoy this," he whispers, before nipping at my earlobe, dragging it just by a centimeter, licking it. He made wet kissing noises as he travelled to my jawline, sweeping his tongue along. One of his hands was brought up, and placed against a side of my neck. He sucked lightly, before biting  _just_  enough to leave a mark. I held in the moans I wanted to make, by gulping. He stopped his sucking then, and I felt his warm breath along my Adam's apple. With the tip of his tongue, he licked it, hoping to jerk a reaction from me. One of my arms automatically shot up and held Haru against me. I was panting harder now, and I felt pathetic. Haru hadn't even touched me properly yet, and I was already so aroused.

_Haru.. see what you do to me._

Haru took his lips away from my neck, but he did not move off of me. With his hand, he cupped my face gently, and made my eyes level with his, so he could see the desperation in them.

"Calm down, Makoto," he says, his tone serious. His eyes are dancing, though.

I nod. "Okay, okay. I will," I say, taking a deep breath before closing my eyes. Haru did not move at first, but his hand had released my face at this point, and I was left waiting.

He started by placing his lips to my chin, sucking gently. He moved to my lips, touching our lips softly at first. Both his arms found their way and wrapped themselves around my shoulders, making me sit up properly. I opened my eyes slightly, wanting to see Haru's expression. His eyes stared back at me, his expression soft. It was only then that I noticed he was straddling me, his hips pressing tightly to the middle of my stomach.

I averted my eyes to his hips, and I felt my cheeks heat up.

Haru's not-so-obvious erection was pressed against me, and just a hint of precum was leaking through the boxer shorts I let him borrow. They were so loose around his hips, revealing just a hint of his hip bones, so near his groin. My thoughts were hazy, and my eyes fixed on his hips. My mouth began to water, my own erection twitching against my pants. I let out a soft sigh, before looking back up at Haru. Hungrily. His eyes appeared to be amused.

His lips ravaged mine, taking advantage of my slightly parted lips. Haru smelled of peppermint, from the tea I had brought for us upstairs earlier. His arms pulled me closer into him, meshing our lips tighter. Haru was warm, and it made me light-headed. I felt a smile on Haru's lips as he kissed me, and I almost moaned into his mouth as he ground his hips against my stomach, his ass just hovering over my groin. Haru drove me nuts, and he was very well aware of this fact.

"Haru.."

"Makoto. On your back," he says suddenly, his arms coming loose from around me. My heart beat faster at the anticipation.

The second I laid on my stomach, Haru set himself so he hovered over me, his testicles pressing against my knee. My erection was straining against my pants, and I cupped Haru's face. I didn't need to say anything; Haru dove in for my lips, sucking on the bottom one, making lewd wet noises. His tongue skillfully tied knots in my mouth, along with my tongue. Haru made little noises as he did this, little moans of pleasure. His hand moved back down to my stomach, this time moving my shirt all the way up to my chest, He pulled his mouth away from mine, a smirk on his face. Both his hands continued to pull up my shirt, urging me to help him take it off. I lifted my back off the floor slightly, and the shirt was tossed aside. Haru ran his hands slowly down my chest, all the way to my stomach. He lowered his head, and began kissing and sucking on my collarbone. His fingers rubbed my ribcage, as his lips further moved to the nubs on my chest. He circled his tongue carefully on each one, before sucking long and hard. He moaned against my chest, sending vibrations straight to my heart. He kissed further down, and stopped at my waistband. His eyes looked back up at me, making sure I was okay with what he was about to do.

"Wait, Haru. You're still fully clothed," I panted.

He blinked at me.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, please. Please just.. take off your clothes, please. Haru." I begged. Haru smirked.

I reached for his shirt, and he willingly allowed me to take it off, and I tossed it aside. I noticed now that the boxer shorts that he was wearing really were too big for him, and they hung against his hips, revealing just a hint of his erection. Instinctively, my hands reached for him, but he softly slapped my hand away.

"No. You first," he breathed, his fingers going back to the waistband. I exhaled harshly, trying to calm my racing thoughts. I let my head lull back for a few seconds before going back to watching Haru.

His fingers were hooked into the waistband of my pants, his lips so dangerously close to my hip bones. He dragged down my pants two centimeters with his hands, and stared at my hip bones. With his tongue, he made a wet trail from one hipbone to the other, then kissed each hip bone and sucked them. I felt precum leaking slightly through my pants.

"Haaaaruuu," I moaned quietly.

"Don't just be quiet about it. It's okay. No one is home, Makoto. You can moan," he reminds me before pulling my sweat pants further down along my thighs.

"Haru, please," I murmur.

"Please what, Makoto?"

I gulped at how calm he sounded; it made me angry but it made me love him even more than I already did. I made my eyes meet his, his eyes full of love and amusement.

"Please touch me, Haru."

At that, Haru gently pulled down my sweat pants all the way to my ankles, and yanked them off, setting them aside. His eyes stayed focused on my erection, which had sprung up and rested against my stomach. I sighed at the cool air that met my girth, and I watched Haru marvel at me, like the many times he had before.

"You always look at me like that when we do this," I laugh, my cheeks heating.

"Because you're Makoto," he replies simply.

"That doesn't justify anything, though, Haru.."

"Sure it does."

"Like what?"

At this point, Haru loosely gripped my member, his eyes watching me carefully. He jerked me slowly, and my hips gyrated slightly, a heavy moan leaving my throat.

"It justifies the fact that I get to make Makoto feel like a mess," he says quietly, before placing his lips just before the tip of my head. I stared at him, a roaring fire of desire and lust resonating deep within me. Haru sees my anticipation, and wraps his tongue around the tip, licking slowly, driving me insane slowly. Tasting me, allowing me to throw my head back, moaning his name. A shudder ripped through my spine, and I wanted more. I forced myself to look back at Haru, and I saw the gentleness in his eyes. It is only in times like this - when we are having sex - that Haru allows me to see this side of him. Haru's tongue moves to lick the precum dripping down my cock, and as if I already wasn't losing it, his presses his tongue tightly against the slit, licking the precum left there.

" _Haru!"_ I screamed.

Haru, at this point, swallowed me whole, both his hands at my hips, forcing me to stay down. His eyes stayed on my face, as his tongue changed pace along my length. He bobbed his head up and down, as he closed his eyes. I took this opportunity to run my fingers through his soft, black hair, my breathing coming in gasps and pants. I arched my back slightly, as Haru dug his fingers into my hipbones - a precaution meant to keep me from bucking my hips.

"A-Ah! Fuck.. Haru!" I hissed as I felt my cock getting increasingly warmer in Haru's mouth. He hummed, and a symphony of vibrations coursed throughout my body, sending more shivers up and down my spine.

" _Haru_!" I screamed, as I tried to get him to move before I came. Haru wouldn't listen, though. He continued to lewdly suck along my member, licking and kissing, his hands now massaging my testicles. Haru had begun to moan erotically, my member in his mouth, and it was only at that moment that I noticed he was jerking himself. He only did it for a few seconds, however, as he sensed I was near. With one of his hands, he held my cock as he took it out of his mouth, and kissed along the veins at the side. He did not open his eyes, until he was about to stick it back inside his mouth again. My cock was leaking with precum, and I had never wanted to come so badly.

"Makoto."

"Ha.."

"Come inside my mouth."

"Eh?!"

"Don't hold back. I want to taste you," he whispers.

"But.. I don't... ha... dirty... oh - oh!" I moaned.

Haru had slowly, and skillfully wrapped his tongue around my member again, his cheeks hollowing before me. This time, he kept his eyes open. It only meant that he wanted to see my cumming face - he never got tired of it, it seemed. He began to lick at a faster pace, listening to my moans. My fingers were ensnared in his soft hair again, as I tried to make sure my hips did not buck into Haru's face. His pace changed, from time to time, making the growing anticipation inside me grow stronger. His hands ran themselves upon my stomach as he sucked and licked. I never told Haru this, but his blowjobs always drew the most erotic noises from me. He probably knew by this point, though. He always knew how to hit the right spots, anyway.

"Ah! Ah.. ohhh  _god._  Ah - ah! Nng!" I groaned as I felt my load about to shoot.

Haru prepared himself, and began to lick even faster than before. His tongue swirled around me more quickly, as he moved back up from the base to the edge of the tip. He sucked harshly, making my back arch. He pulled his mouth away for only a second, to order me, like he always did. It never failed to make me insane.

"Come for me, Makoto," he says, his lips against my dick before effectively sticking it back inside his warm mouth.

" _Ohhhh gooodddd! Haaa-ru!"_  I screamed his name as his hands held my hips down, making me come inside his mouth deeply, harshly. My dick emptied itself, in the company of Haru's warm mouth. My hips couldn't help but buck a tiny bit, but Haru did not bother this time. He made tiny circles around my hipbones, instead. I felt sweat pool at my hairline, and along my chest. He waited for me to finish, before swallowing every drop. I watched his throat, swallowing every drop of my semen. Haru never complained about how much semen I excreted for him. If anything, it egged him on. My breathing began to slow, and my vision was no longer clouded as much as it was before. I looked down at Haru, who had already taken his mouth off my limp dick. He kissed my hipbones, and settled himself above me, and I felt his erection against me again.

"Haru.. you're still hard."

"We'll take care of that soon," he says.

He pressed his lips against mine, sticking his tongue inside my mouth, softly licking along the walls of my mouth. I moaned against his lips, my hands holding both sides of his face.

It was a few minutes before Haru got off me to reach for something he kept in a drawer. My eyes widened at the can he held in his eyes, a smirk on his face.

"Haru?"

"It's going to hurt if we don't use it."

I did not answer.

Haru pulled me up in a sitting position, and sat on top of me, his erection twitching. I gaped at it, the embarrassment in me accumulating. His eyes saw all this, and he guided one of my hands to his length, encouraging me. He took his hand away when I was close enough to touching him.

"This is what you do to me, Makoto." I blushed at his words, trying not to meet his eyes. Since his head, in this position, was raised higher, he used his hand to cup my face once more. His eyes bore into mine, this time with more lust than I had first seen. I knew what he wanted. I pumped him slowly, feeling his warmth radiating through me. He sighed, his eyes fluttering close. Haru was beautiful like this. He leaned forward to initiate a kiss, but I beat him to it. My lips knocked into his, and my hands began to get a stronger grip on his member, jerking him slightly faster. Haru moans, and his tongue worked its way into my mouth. His hands settled on my shoulders, gripping them tightly, and I moaned.

"Haru. The lube," I panted. Haru, without hesitation, handed me the almost-empty can.

"Haru.. lie in your back," I said softly into his lips. He complied.

I set the can of lube beside me, and reveled in the sight before me. Haru sighed as he laid on his back, his hands running down his stomach, wanting so terribly to touch himself. I watched him, a look of desperation on his face. Where had all that assertiveness gone? I smirked to myself. I kissed his testicles, and gave a tiny lick along his member. Haru sighed. I kissed his inner thighs, massaging them. I wanted to make Haru feel as good as he made me feel good, and even if it wasn't the same level, I still wanted him to feel some sort of euphoria. I kissed the side of his dick, and heard his breath caught in his throat.

My fingers pried along his opening, teasing slightly. His back arched slightly, and I could read the way his lips wanted to say my name. I reached towards his mouth with a hand, placing a thumb and sweeping across his bottom lip. I stuck in two fingers, and he knew his cue. He licked my fingers inside out - the sides, the spaces in the between, the nails. My fingers were coated with his saliva when I extracted them from his mouth. I proceeded to make them just a tad wetter by putting them in my mouth, watching his reaction. His eyes widened. I grinned.

I placed the two fingers at his entrance, placing the first inside, to see if he was in pain. He was far from it, though. I stroked along the walls of his entrance with one finger, to get him used to the feeling. When it seemed he was ready, I slowly inserted a second finger. His face twisted, and my heart dropped.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No.. please. Keep going," he pants.

I extracted my fingers and coated them with my own saliva before inserting them inside Haru again. I needed to stretch him as much as possible. My eyes wandered to his dick, lying flat against his stomach. With my other hand, I reached for it, and kissed the tip.

"M-Makoto!"

I did not listen to his protesting tone. I licked the tip, careful not to tongue his slit too much. I laid my tongue flat against the side of his member, licking up and down.

"Ah! Makoto.."

My fingers continued to stretch him as I took him in my mouth. My own erection had begun to grow again, at a faster rate than I'd ever felt it. My free hand fondled his testicles, squeezing just enough to make him moan. I sucked him gently, not wanting him to come too quickly. My tongue pressed against the base of his dick, licking slow and hard, and his hips bucked. His whole body was sweating, quivering. He was panting hard, a sign that he was close. I pulled my mouth off of him, and he whined.

"Makoto... More."

"I will."

I continued to focus my attention to his entrance, preparing him. I lowered my face so my eyes were in front of his entrance. A smile crept up my lips. I pressed my face to his opening, my tongue entering his hole. I felt him jolt, and he moaned loudly, a sound of sheer need and desire. Haru's entrance was so warm, even hot. My dick twitched in anticipation.

"Ah - ah! Ma - don't do.. ahn! Oh! Oh  _god_! Mako -" he began. I quickly extracted my tongue from him, and watched his face. He was recollecting himself, not yet ready to come. I grabbed the can of lube and spread it across my hands. With my fingers, I spread them inside Haru, stretching him enough so I wouldn't hurt him. Haru sighed at this, the cool lube against him calming his arousal just a tad. I made sure he was watching me when I poured the lube over my dick. His eyes widened at my already-throbbing erection.

"Haru-chan.." I called.

"Makoto.." his eyes were hazy, clouded with lust.

I slowly pushed my way through his walls, and Haru's eyes rolled back into his head, his back arching. He was so hot, inside. He muscles clamped tightly around my dick, making it hard for me not to come right then and there. I lifted Haru's legs slightly, so we could both feel more comfortable. A symphony of moans and curses left Haru's lips as I pushed all the way through.

"Haru.. are you all right?" I asked, concerned.

"I'm fine. Keep moving," he breathed, his eyes shining.

"But.."

"But nothing. I can handle it."

I hesitated, but with another prompt from Haru, I began to thrust gently. When Haru did not respond with pain, I began to become more confident, and thrust faster and harder. It wasn't long before I found Haru's prostate.

"O-Oh!" he screamed.

I repeatedly rammed into the gland, eliciting more delicious noises from Haru's lips. His eyes were closed, and he was hotter than ever. His back arched, his arms now looping themselves around me. I kissed Haru, hard, as he screamed into my mouth. My thrusts picked up pace, and entered Haru more deeply. I buried my cock deep inside him before I noticed he was close.

"H-Haru. Together?"

Haru merely wrapped himself tighter around me, causing his dick to be stuck between my stomach and his, allowing for mouth-watering friction. I began to move faster, continuing to hit Haru's prostate. He arched his back, panting. I created more space between our stomachs as I reached for his dick, and kept a firm grip as I stroked, making sure he was feeling good.

"Makoto.. I'm cumming!"

With those words, Haru's seed shot up and spread along his chest and chin. Some of his cum splashed onto my lips, and I slowly licked it off, smiling. It was only a few seconds difference when I blew my load into Haru. His hands had moved to my ass cheeks, and pushed me farther into him.

"Ah - ! Haru -!" I moaned loudly, before falling on top of Haru, careful not to hurt him. He kissed my neck softly, his hands now soothingly massaging my shoulders.

"Haru.."

"Hmm?"

"Is this how you're going to help me lose weight?"

He laughed. "Of course."

I smiled at that, and kissed his nose.

"I love you, Haru."

"Me too."

We fell asleep in Haru's room that way, lying in each other's arms. I did not see the 10 missed calls from my mother a few hours later, as I was fast asleep. I assumed she was probably calling me home for dinner, anyway. I didn't think I needed it, but maybe if I told Haru, he'd make sure I'd burn those calories off right after.

I was very much looking forward to my exercise regime with Haru.


End file.
